


You Might Catch The Flu!

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Influenza, Sex, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to You Might Catch It. Jim has the flu and Alyssa had to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Might Catch The Flu!

It was a snowy day in Raccoon City. The snow was falling like ice cubes. 

In the bedroom, laid there a sick man. He was covered with blankets and was feeling miserable. 

That man happened to be Jim. He has the flu. He had the following symptoms: fever, sore throat, chills, cough, fatigue (tiredness), and vomiting. 

Anyway, he was in bed, wearing only boxers. He was working on a crossword puzzle on the crossword book, only to find out that the flu is preventing him from finishing it because he was tired. Putting the book down on the shelf, he went back to bed and slept peacefully. The doorbell ringed and he got up, he took the blanket and walked to the door. It was Alyssa. She was wearing a coat under her red dress. 

"Well, hello there." She said.

"Why are you wearing that dress? It's fucking cold outside!" He said, then coughed. 

"I have a coat. Anyway, I came to visit you. Maybe we can go out and do something together, like see a movie or go out to eat."

"I'm sick! I have the flu! I might get people sick!" Jim yelled. 

"Okay. How about I'll take care of you? For a little while?" 

"Sure." 

She walks in the house and sat down on the couch. She took her mittens off of her hands and put them on the table. 

"So...anything you need?" Alyssa asked him. 

"Uhm...soup would be nice.." Jim said, blushing. 

"All right." She said, as she went to the kitchen. Once there, she began making the soup. She added the usual ingredients to make chicken soup. She stopped to add her ingredient that can make anything taste so good. 

After an hour, she pour the soup into the two bowls and bring them to the living room. 

"Here's the soup. Made it with love." She said, giving the bowl to Jim. He taste the soup with a spoon. 

"Wow! This taste very delicious!" Jim said.

"I've used my special ingredient to taste it very good." Alyssa said, then began to eating the soup.

As they ate their soup, he turned the TV on and they watched soap opera. She finished the soup before him. 

"So....have you ever lost something you had?"

"...if you're talking about my virginity, I can't break that. You might catch my flu." He said.

"Don't worry. I've never caught it. And admit it...you know you want me." She said, getting up. Then she kissed him on the lips. 

"But...I-"

"Come on, you know you want me..."

"Fine! But if you get sick, I'll say 'I told you so!' to you!"

She giggled and took her coat off. Then she removed her dress in front of him. That made a bulge formed in his pants. 

"Ooh. Let's see what he's hiding..." She said, as she pulled his boxers off, revealing a 9-inch cock. 

"Uhm....."

She looked at him and climbed on top of him. She then positioned her entrance directly above his cock and began to lower herself. As it began to penetrate her, she moaned as her own fluids began dripping down his shaft. As she thrusted her body up and down his member, Alyssa moaned every time she lowered herself. The ecstasy she was experiencing was unimaginable, even for herself. She began to thrust herself faster, soon it was exiting her body completely and going all the way in every time she lifted and lowered herself. She began to say his name as his cock, now near orgasm, thrusted in and out of her body. She was sweating and getting tired, and her body was unimaginably hot. She continued to say his name, gradually louder, until it was a near scream.

With one last scream and thrust, she climaxed uncontrollably. Jim also released his orgasm.

As she finished, she collapsed on top of Jim, his shaft still inside of her body. 

"Wasn't that exciting?"

"It was."

"Good. Now it's time to take the medicine I brought." Alyssa said, pulling out the medicine. She give it to him and he took it. 

"I feel...sleepy." He said. 

"It's working, but it causes you to get sleepy." 

He soon fell asleep, sleeping peacefully. She smiled, knowing that that there's someone to care with. 

**3 Days later...**

She was laying in bed, coughing. She was sick with the flu. He comes in, looking impressed. 

"I told you so." He said, laughing. 

"Shut the fuck up." She said, rolling her eyes at him. Then as he leaving to go make soup, she throws a pillow at him. 

"Calm down. At least I'm here for you, right?"

And since he don't have work today, he can take care of her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I didn't like the way this story goes and it's short. So...I'm rewriting the story. Coming soon.


End file.
